Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: Bakura can't take the abuse anymore and, with the help of a mysterious friend, decides to take the matters of his Yami into his own hands. Its sequel is Change of Heart. If you liked this, please check that one out too.


~*~Black Eyes, Blue Tears~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There, I said it.

Note: **Lots** of OOCness, but that's kinda part of the story. This is my first songfic, so it might not be that good. I'm not really sure, but it's about 1a.m. so I don't think I really care right now.

**__**

Black eyes, I don't need 'em

Blue tears, gimme freedom

Bakura looked up defiantly at his Yami. He knew that this would only anger his darker self, but he was sick of all this. He reached up and wiped some of the blood away from his nose.

**__**

Positively never goin' back

I won't live where things are so out of whack

No more rollin' with the punches

No more usin' or abusin'

He didn't even flinch when Yami Bakura punched him in the face. He was sick of all the beatings and verbal insults. It was time he showed this abusive **thing** who he was. It was time to find out who was **really** in charge here.

**__**

I'd rather die standing

Than on my knees

Begging please-no more

When Yami Bakura threw the next punch at Bakura's stomach, he was surprised when the smaller boy caught it. He looked up and for the first time, Yami Bakura was actually afraid of the young boy. There was a fire in his eyes that had never been there before.

**__**

Black eyes-I don't need 'em

Blue tears-gimme freedom

Black eyes-all behind me

Blue tears'll never find me now

"I am **really** sick of you," Bakura hissed at his other. He pulled the shocked Yami even closer so he could whisper venom into his ear, "I won't tolerate your abuse anymore. I've had **enough**!" The darker side shivered, slowly nodding, "So from now on, what **I** say goes, **got it**?" Yami Bakura nodded again.

**__**

Definitely found my self-esteem

Finally-I'm forever free to dream

No more cryin' in the corner

No excuses-no more bruises

"Good," Bakura let go of his dark side and pushed him away. The weakened boy collapsed in a heap on the floor, sliding down the wall. He was so confused. The innocent weak little boy that he had once possessed was now vicious and cruel. Kind of like…him. Had **he** influenced this odd change?

**__**

I'd rather die standing

Than on my knees

Begging please-no more

Bakura walked over to the window and looked out, "You may return to the ring," he ordered, not looking back. Yami Bakura noticed that if anyone else, such as Yugi or Joey, had walked into the room they would of thought that he was Bakura and the smaller boy was him. He even had the right tone of voice!

**__**

Black eyes-I don't need 'em

Blue tears-gimme freedom

Black eyes-all behind me

Blue tears'll never find me now

Yami Bakura took one last look at the, the **creature** standing by the window, then obeyed the new master and disappeared into his soul room. The moonlight drifted into the room, illuminating the silent figure standing in front of the window. It was a long time before anything happened.

**__**

I'd rather die standing

Than on my knees

Begging please…

Finally, a small smile appeared on Bakura's lips. He still remained frozen in place, still as a statue. The small amount off moonlight that hit him made him seem to almost glow. An unknown wind coming from nowhere played with his hair, making it dance.

**__**

Black eyes-I don't need 'em

Blue tears-gimme freedom

Black eyes-all behind me

Blue tears'll never find me now

"Thank you, now I'll never have to worry about him again," he whispered to the figure that suddenly appeared silently beside him, though he never turned. The figure chuckled, "It was nothing. I just told you to believe in your abilities and start standing up for yourself. I can't help it, it's my job!" the figure bobbed a bit, as if bowing, though one couldn't be sure.

**__**

It's all behind me, they'll never find me now

"Thank you, all the same," Bakura whispered back, but it was to empty air. The dark figure had disappeared, but Bakura didn't seem to notice. Instead he stood there a long while afterwards, starring at the moonlight.

**__**

Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did ya think? That was my first songfic, so please be gentle. I've always wanted to do a songfic, but could never find a song. Then, this one jumped up at me. Please try not to flame, but all reviews are welcome. BTW, who do you think the "dark figure" is?


End file.
